Sing Me A Song
by docsangel
Summary: When you move clear across the country to be with your sister, you don't expect to find not only your dream job but your dream man. How do you handle that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving from Georgia to California took a little convincing but my sister Lyla finally talked me into making the move. It took a few days after loading all of my clothes and personal items into my car, I finally pulled into my sister's driveway. I get out of my car and start bring out the boxes and Lyla and her old man Opie come out to greet me and to help me get my things into the spare room.

"Hey Ly!" I say wrapping my arms around my sister hugging her tight. "I missed you Lana. Can't believe you are finally here." She tells me and then introduces me to Opie. "Thanks for letting me stay. I'll find a place as soon as I can." I tell him. "Nah don't worry about it. Stay as long as you need. I got you an interview for a waitressing job at my club's lounge Cara Cara for tomorrow. Just ask for Gemma." He tells me. "Thanks Opie." We go inside and spend the rest of the evening catching up with my sister and getting to know Opie.

I wake up in the morning and walk out to the kitchen for coffee, showered and ready for my interview. Opie gave me directions the night before and I found it pretty easily. Walking in I see Opie there already and some of his brothers. He introduces me to Jax, Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Happy. While waiting for Gemma to arrive to interview me, I sat at the bar with the guys listening to the ladies audition for the lead singer position in the band seeing that this is a lounge, my dream was always to be a lounge singer but I didn't get my hopes up.

One of the ladies auditioning was on the stage singing At Last by Etta James and while to most people, she sounded pretty good, I could hear every part she messed up and it made me cringe. Jax noticed me cringe and asked "You don't think she sounded good?" "Oh she sounded fine I guess." I responded sinking into my chair. "What did you hear that we didn't?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, first she was flat when she should have been sharp. Second she was clearly straining to hit those notes and third, there was absolutely no emotion in her performance." I tell him. He looks at Bobby and he nodded his agreement. "Think you can do better?" Jax asked. "Oh no. I am just here for the waitressing job." I tell him. Then Happy finally speaks "Scared Little Girl?" That set me off. "Hardly Big Man. Jax, you mind?" I respond and Jax motions for me to take the stage.

I took the stage and had the band play Etta James so that they could see how it was supposed to sound. I belt out the song and hit every note perfect. Never taking my eyes off of Happy who was watching me closely with his toothpick going from side to side. I finish the song and walk off the stage and Jax asked me if I wanted the position and I took it gladly. This was my dream. He introduces me to Gemma and we head back to the office to do my paperwork.

"So, you're Lyla's sister?" She asks. "Yes. Half sister." I tell her. "Well, looks like you won over my boys. First you need to know that since you now work for the club you are family. Which means if you need anything you just tell us and we will help you. Rehearsals are Monday through Thursday from 10am to 4pm and you will work Friday thru Sunday nights. Pay is Salary at $1500 a week. Will that work?" She asks. "Yes Gemma. That's perfect. Thank you. Now all I have to do is find an apartment and I will be golden." I say. She leads me back out the to the bar and I see that most of the club have gone. All but Happy. I walk by him and he grabs my arm and points towards the bar where there is a glass of Jack waiting for me. "It's just a drink Little Girl." He rasps. What in the world would this man want to have a drink with me for? Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the house and Lyla was in the kitchen starting dinner. "Hey Ly. Wow, that smells great!" I tell her walking over to hug her. "Thanks. Dinner will be done in about half an hour. How did your interview go." She asked. "I didn't get the waitress job but I did get a job." I tell her smiling. "What? So tell me what happened. What will you be doin?" She asks as the checks the dish in the oven. "Oh wow. It was really strange. I was introduced to some of the guys. Um, Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Happy. One of the girls were auditioning for the singers position and she messed up the song and when Jax saw my response to her audition, he asked me if I could do better and I told him I was there for the waitress job. Happy called me out calling me Little Girl and asking if I was scared and so I had to step up and I auditioned. Jax offered me the job on the spot. I start tomorrow with rehearsals and then work the weekends. But something really strange happened." I tell her with a confused look on my face still trying to figure things out. "What?" She asked. "Well, when I came out of Gemma's office to head home, Happy stopped me and had a drink waiting for me on the bar and just sat and had a drink with me. He didn't say anything but just had a drink and then said he would see me around and called me little girl again. Does he do that often?" I asked. "No. He doesn't. Huh. I wonder what brought that on?" She says. All I can do is shrug my shoulders.

After dinner, I help Lyla get the kids to bed and Opie comes in from the clubhouse with a big smile on my face. "Hey ladies." He greets us. "Hey baby." Lyla replies sitting his plate in front of him. While we are all sitting at the table talking, Opie keeps looking at me smirking. "Okay Opie. What the hell? You keep looking at me like the cat that ate the canary. What gives?" I asked. "Well, I know that Happy waited around for you to come out and I know you two had a drink together." He tells me smiling a little bigger. "Okay, what's the big deal?" I asked. "Well, Gemma was telling all of us about the family dinner at her house Thursday night and he asked me if you would be coming to the dinner." He tells me. "Why would he be asking about me? He didn't say two words to me at the club." I tell him getting up from the table to head to bed. I hug them both before walking down the hall to the room I have been staying in.

Laying in bed I can't help but smile. Why would he care if I am going to the dinner? I will admit he is sexy as hell but why would he even notice me? I can't wait to see how this dinner goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go Ly?" I yell from the kitchen while getting the pies that Lyla and I baked for Gemma's dinner. "Almost! Just getting my shoes on." She yells back. I finished getting the pies loaded up into Lyla's car and we climbed in. With a babysitter watching the kids, Opie on his bike, Lyla and I had a chance to talk on the way to Gemma's.

"So, what do you think about Happy?" Lyla asked me knowing I was curious about the man. "I don't know. I mean, he is really fine. Might just have to take a night and get a little taste and move on. I mean, I am not going after him but if the opportunity arises I'm not kicking him out of the bed." I tell her laughing knowing that would never happen.

We pull into Gemma's driveway and I notice all of the Harleys sitting in the driveway and along the curb and wonder which one is Happy's. Walking up to the door with pies in hand, Lyla rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, Gemma comes to the door welcoming us in. Gemma hugs us both and tells us to put the pies in the kitchen and relax for a while that the croweaters are helping in the kitchen.

Lyla hands me a beer and we walk into the livingroom where all of the guys are sitting around talking and laughing. I sat down on the couch next to Tig. "Hey Doll. How's it going?" He greets me. "Good Tig. Just been rehearsing." I reply. "How's that going? They treating you good?" He asks. "Yeah Tig. The band is really great. Thanks." I tell him. Feeling eyes on me, I look up and see Happy looking my way. "Tig, I think I am going to step out and get some air." I tell him, getting up off the couch and walking through the kitchen. I tell Gemma I am stepping out for air and step out on the back deck.

Sitting on the steps, thinking, I hear the door opened and someone walking towards me. I hear his raspy voice as he sits next to me. "Not having fun Little Girl?" He asks. I glance his way and respond, "Yeah just needed a little air. Are you stalking me now Big Man?" I ask him laughing. "I don't stalk Little Girl. But I always get my prey." He speaks low in my ear giving me cold chills all over. Before we can say anything else, Gemma opens the door and tells us the food is ready so we stand up, go inside and take our seats that conveniently are right next to each other.

During dinner there were all kinds of conversations and I couldn't help but think that this was what real families were like. Not that Lyla and I really had a great example of a family being just us and our mom and whatever boyfriend she had living with us at the time. Once the dinner was done and the kitchen cleaned up, it was time to head home. Walking out to the car, Opie heads to his bike and Happy stops me. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asks. "Um, yeah, sure." I answer and walk to his bike. He hands me a extra helmet and climbs on and I climb on behind him, putting my arms around him.

Happy takes off from Gemma's and before I know it we are passing the Welcome to Charming sign. We drive around for an hour or so before pulling up at a nice one story house that is white with black shutters and a covered porch that went the entire length of the front of the house.

"Where are we?" I asked him. "Home." He said walking to the door. He unlocks the door and walks in, stepping to the side to let me in before closing the door and locking it. Happy pushes me against the wall and crashes his lips to mine in a kiss so hungry I am sure my lips are bruised but it is absolutely amazing. His hands slide down from my waist to my ass lifting me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Bed." I whisper against his lips and he carries me to his bed tossing me on the bed. He takes his kutte and shirt off while I take off my shirt and I slide out of my jeans leaving me in just my black lace bra and panties. He rids himself of his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

Happy climbs on the bed kissing me just as hungrily as he did before. He kisses along my jawline, my neck, down to my chest. I raise my back so that he can remove my bra, he takes one nipple in his mouth while rolling the other between his knuckles. He kisses his way down to my stomach, kissing down my thighs as he pulls my panties off. He runs his tongue in circles around my sensitive nub causing me to come undone. He slips one finger inside me and then a second, twisting as he thrusts them in and out causing me to arch my back whimpering with pleasure. As I am reaching my climax, he stops. He stands and removes his boxers, sliding on a condom, he rubs the head of his hard member up and down my slick folds before sliding inside and stilling to allow me to adjust to his size as I moan. "Fuck baby, you are so fucking tight." He growls in my ear before starting to thrust slowly. "Faster Happy. Holy hell." I moan. Happy increases his speed and deepness making me moan his name. "That's right. Cum for my baby. Let me see you come undone." He whispers in my ear and it pushes me over the edge reaching the most amazing orgasm I have ever experienced. Feeling my pussy pulsate around his cock causes him to fall over the edge following me finding his own release. "Fuck." He grunts.

After getting rid of the condom, he climbs back in bed, pulling me into his side and falling asleep. I laid there awake, making sure he was good and asleep, I slipped out of the bed, putting on all of my clothes except my panties, sliding them into the inside pocket of his Kutte and slipping out of the house walking the few houses down to Opie's leaving him alone. I walk into the house, doing the walk of shame, and head to my bedroom with a smile still on my face. I take my phone out of my pocket and put it on the charger seeing I have a text message.

" _ **Where are you? You need to come home...now!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking at the text message, it can only be from one person. Our mother. Looking at the phone number it was sent from confirmed it. The smile that was on my face was gone with the realization that my problems weren't just going to go away like I had hoped. I hoped that I could move here, get settled and they would forget about me. I have to figure out how to handle this before anyone finds out. Finally deciding to try to sleep knowing that this was not going to be a restful night.

I woke up the next morning, rolling out of bed and feeling the dull ache of the night before made me think about what happened between me and Happy. That man was amazing but now it was done and I had to stay focused on getting to rehearsals on time. Walking into the kitchen, Lyla sees me. "I didn't hear you come in last night. Did you just get home?" She asks with a knowing smile on her face. "No, I came home last night. You guys were already in bed." I tell her, heading for the coffee maker. "You know you have to tell me everything right?" She asks me. "I have to go to work but I will fill you in tonight. Promise." I assure her before walking out the door.

I walk into Cara Cara, seeing Opie and Jax here already and head over to the bar for a refill of coffee. "So, what time did you get in this morning?" Opie asked me. "About a quarter to none of your business, Ope." I tell him laughing as I walk to the stage, coffee in hand. I spent the next several hours rehearsing and going over setlist for that night as well as the next two nights so that we know what songs we are doing. Before I knew it, it was time to take the stage and start the show. The show went off without a hitch and at 1am we all walked out of Cara Cara heading to our respective homes.

I walked into the house and noticed my phone was going off. Walking into the kitchen for a drink of water, I head out to the back deck to answer the call. "Hello?" I answer. "Where the hell are you? You need to get home. I need you here." My mom responds. "Mom, I'm not coming home. I told you I was moving out and I'm not telling you where I am. I am not going with Jason. Just tell him you need to make other arrangements. I am not a bargaining chip. Now, I have to go. Good-bye." I end the call and put my head in my hands. What I didn't know what that Lyla was standing at the door hearing my phone call.

"Who's Jason?" She asks. "Oh Ly. I didn't see you there. How much did you hear?" I asked. "Enough to know you are keeping something from me. What's going on Lana? Tell me why you were in such a hurry to move out here." She pleads. "After you left, mom started using again. She started getting her stuff from this guy, Jason, and she racked up a good bit of debt. She doesn't have the money to pay him and neither do I so they worked out a deal. He would wipe her debt clean but she had to give him something in return. He wants me. Mom sold me to him to be one of his whores. She basically sold me to the highest bidder." I explain. "Lana, we need to tell Opie. He can help." She tells me. "NO! You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone! This is my problem and I will handle it." I beg her. "Lana, I have to tell Opie." She tells me. "Tell me what?" He steps out onto the porch and Happy follows behind him. "Nothing. Just a phone call I received. Not a big deal." I tell him. "Lana, you tell them or I will." She tells me. "Fuck. Fine. I got a call from our mom back home telling me she needs me to come home." I explained what I had told Lyla and Opie pulled out his phone and started calling Jax to let him know what was going on and that there was a problem. Happy pulls me to the side. "Why didn't you call me and tell me about this?" He questions, anger in his eyes. "Because, it is not anything I can't handle on my own. It's fine, Happy." I tell him hoping he will drop it. But he doesn't. "You are one of us now, we handle this shit. Not you. You don't go anywhere without a tail. Got it?" He tells me. "Look Happy, just because you and I hooked up doesn't mean you can boss me around. I appreciate the concern but this is not club business. This is my business. I can handle my mom and Jason." I tell him. I turned to walk away and he pulls me back to him. "You are mine. No one touches what's mine. You got that Little Girl?" He tells me before crashing his lips with mine. "And don't think I didn't find my little gift you left when you snuck out last night." He whispers in my ear. He walks away from me leaving me standing there in shock. Lyla walks up to me "What was that?" She asks. "I don't know but I think Happy just laid claim on me." I tell her looking at her really confused.

We walk back into the house and Opie informs us that Jax agrees that I don't go anywhere without a patched member with me until we figure this thing out. Jax had Juice look into my mom and Jason and found out that Jason not only has prostitutes working locally for him but also has been known to sell his girls to other pimps. Happy heard this and you could see the rage in his eyes. I walked over to him, cupping his face with my hands, I make him look at me. "Happy, I am fine. He is not going to get to me. No one knows I am here but Lyla and you guys. I didn't tell anyone I was even leaving. The only reason mom knows I am gone is because she came home and I had already cleared out." I tell him. Seeing his features calm down some, I pull him back outside. "You realize you called me yours right? Where did that come from?" I asked him, wanting to get everything out in the open. "You are the only woman I have ever taken to my own bed before. There's just something about you. I like you and wouldn't mind seeing where this goes." He tells me. "I place a soft kiss to his lips and say "I would like that, Happy but I know how you guys are. I know about the run rule and I think it's a bull shit rule. I'm not going to ask you to change who you are to be with me." I explain. "When I woke up and you were gone, I didn't know what to think. I thought it could be a one and done but then I found your little gift you left me and decided I wanted more. I don't need anyone else. Let's see where this goes, okay?" He says. "Okay Happy. We will see where it goes." He kisses my lips. Taking my hand he walks me back inside the house to see what the plan is to keep my mom and Jason away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning smelling Happy on my pillow. He had refused to leave me last night and I was glad of it. It felt good going to sleep with his arms around me. I didn't expect him to be the cuddling type. I get out of the bed and head to the kitchen in search for coffee. I don't have rehearsals today but have to work tonight which means I can lay low for most of the day until we figure out who my babysitter is for the day.

Walking into the kitchen, passing the kids in the livingroom, I see Opie, Lyla and Happy all sitting at the kitchen table. I walk over and get a cup of coffee and walk to the table only to have Happy pull me into his lap kissing me good morning. "How'd you sleep?" He asked me. "Good. Better than I have in a while. Thanks babe." I tell him taking a drink of my coffee. "The club is up to speed on what you told us last night. We talked about you changing your number but in order to see what their next step is, it might be a good idea to keep it incase they contact you." Opie spoke up. "I'm giving you one of my burner phones to keep with you. Use it for emergencies." Happy tells me. "Okay." I respond. Not really knowing what else to say.

I excuse myself, heading back to the bedroom to get dressed when I hear my sister at the door. "Are you okay Lana?" She asked me. "Yeah. I'm good." I keep my back to her. "Please don't be mad at me. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She tells me. "Ly, I'm not mad. I'm just stressed about the entire situation. But I know one thing, you would not have said anything if you didn't worry about me. We're good." I walk to her hugging her to let her know we were okay. My phone rings on the night stand and I see it is an unknown number. I answer it. "Hello." "Hello Lana. Where are you? You know you can't run from me. I will find you and bring you home. Might even keep you for myself for a while before getting rid of you. Really make my investment worth it." Jason tells me. I didn't say anything. I just hung up the phone. Seeing my face go pale, Lyla calls for Happy. Him and Opie come running into the room and Happy pulls me into his arms, asking me if I am okay. "Lyla, what happened?" He asked her. "I don't know. She answered her phone and her face went white. She just hung up looking like she was going to pass out." She tells them. Opie takes my phone from me and calls Juice to have him track the number that called. Walking back into the room he tells Happy, "Juice is tracking the number. Seeing if he can find out where this guy is." "Good. I'm packing her a bag and taking her to my place. Call Jax and tell him she's not working tonight." Happy says as he starts packing me a bag and leading me out to his bike.

Walking into Happy's house, he carries my bag to his room and comes back into the living room and sits on the couch beside me. I am just sitting there, still in shock. I thought that it would be easy to just walk away from that life and start over but I guess I was wrong. Happy pulls me into his lap and just holds me, whispering that he is not going to let anyone hurt me.

A couple of hours later, Opie calls him and tells him that they can't get a ping on the phone number telling us that chances are that it's not in the area which is good. That means that he is still most likely in Georgia. He tells Happy that he is keeping the phone with him to intercept all of the messages so that I don't have to see them. I am grateful for that.

Happy decides that evening to order pizza and we settle in to try to relax. At least as much as we can. Sometime during the evening I must have dozed off because I feel Happy pick me up and carry me to his bedroom. Laying me down, he makes sure the house is locked up and the alarm is on before climbing into bed with me. He pulls me against his chest and I doze back off.

Waking up the next morning, I am still wrapped up in his arms when I try to slip out of the bed. He pulls me back against him tighter, "Go back to sleep babe." He rasps in my ear. "I have things to do today. I need to get started." I tell him. "You don't have work today so what else do you need to do?" He responds. "Hap, I have to work. I need money to get my own place. I can't live at Opie's forever." I tell him trying again to slide out of bed. "You could stay here." He tells me. "Hap, we barely know each other. We can't move in together this soon." I try to rationalize with him. "Fine, then move in and you can stay in the guest room if that makes you feel better." He counters. "Hap. I will still have to work. Even living in your guest room." He sighs. Opening his eyes, he looks at me. "At least take the weekend off and we will work it out but I still want you moving in here." He tells me. "Do I have a choice?" I ask him cuddling in closer to him. "Nope." He responds pulling me in closer.

A few hours later, we are back at Opie and Lyla's getting my things to move me in with Happy. "So, moving in already?" She asks me smiling. "His idea, not mine." I tell her putting more clothes in the box. "I can't say that I can complain though. It felt good waking up to him these last couple of mornings. Almost makes me regret sneaking out that first night." I tell her as we both start laughing. "About ready babe?" Happy asks from the doorway. "Yep, this is it. Didn't have much when I got here." I tell him as him and Opie grab the two boxes and head out to my car. Getting to Happy's house, well mine too now, it takes me all of about a half hour to get things unpacked. I walk to the kitchen and decide to make roast chicken and veggies for dinner since I'm not working tonight.

"Damn, that smells good babe." He tells me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Thanks. It's not much just roast chicken and veggies. Should be done in a few more minutes." I tell him. He pulls down a couple of plates and silverware and as I am plating the food he gets two beers out of the fridge and helps me carry the plates to the living room to eat while watching a movie like we have been doing this together for years. How is it possible to feel this comfortable and safe with someone you just met?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't work the weekend, like Happy had asked but after that it was business as usual. Or at least as usual as it could get. I had a patched member with me at all time and normally something like this would make me feel suffocated but I didn't fight him on it. I know he is only trying to protect me. Happy told me that over this last week that we have been keeping someone with me and I have been coming back and forth to work and back and forth to the clubhouse that Juice had been checking the phone number that had called me. Happy also told me that there were voicemails from mom and from Jason telling me that if I don't come back soon that he is coming for me. Mom keeps telling me that I was promised to Jason and I need to tell her where I am or he is going to come after me and kill her. At least they are keeping me in the loop. It helps knowing what is going on rather than constantly looking over my shoulder not know what was coming.

Rehearsals are over and I am exhausted but it is Thursday so I don't have rehearsals tomorrow, just work. Sitting in the living room with Happy, watching TV, both lost in our own thoughts. I keep thinking about what mom said. Would he really come after me and kill her? If he finds me, is he planning on killing me when he is done with me too? The more I sat there thinking the more I was stiffening up and didn't realize it. Happy did. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Oh, sorry. Nothing. Just thinking about this shit with mom and Jason. It's just stressing me out." I tell him. He pulls me closer to him, tilts my head up to look at him and kisses my lips softly. "No one is going to touch you. I promise you that. You are mine. No one touches what's mine." He tells me in that sexy, raspy voice I love so much. I start to relax a little when Happy stands up, pulling me with him, and leads me to bed.

Laying in bed, I snuggle up against him with my back to his chest. He starts kissing my neck, softly biting down in some spots making me moan a little at his touches. His hand slides around from my hip to my stomach and down between my legs to start slowly and achingly rub my sensitive bundle of nerves causing me to spread my legs more for him so he can see how wet he has me. "Fuck, Lana. Are you wet for me babe?" He whispers in my ear. I turn onto my back and pull him closer until he is on top of me between my legs as I whisper "Fuck me Happy." I hear him growl as he pulls my shirt over my head to see me with no bra. He kisses his way down my neck, to my breasts where he pays special attention to first one nipple and then the other, before sliding my panties off and settling back between my legs. He rolls on a condom and slides his rock hard member up and down my slick folds causing me to arch my back almost begging for him. He slowly slides inside my center and gives me time to adjust to his size before slowly rocking back and forth. Stroking in and out of my wet, tight slit. "Fuck babe. I love your pussy." He growls in my ear pushing me over the edge causing me to cum hard on his cock. He keeps pumping in and out of me, holding back because he sees that I am starting to get close again. As I cum harder than before, my nails clawing down his back cause him to reach his same high and we both fall side to side trying to catch our breath. He gets up to get rid of the condom before climbing back into bed and holding me close before we both fall asleep not knowing what tomorrow is going to bring.

I didn't have to be at the club until 5pm for mic check and warm ups. Happy had something he had to do for the club so I have Opie with me. Happy only wanted either him or Opie with me since they are the ones I know the best and are the most comfortable with. Everything, so far, is going smoothly and then it is show time.

The lights go down as we walk onto the stage and start the first song. The lights shining on us are bright but I can still make out most of the crowd. We go through our first set before taking a small break. Walking to the bar, a guy steps in front of me. "Beautiful voice for a beautiful lady. Let me buy you a drink." He rasps. "Thank you but that's not necessary. I have a water waiting at the bar." I say trying to move around him. "Should have let me buy you a drink." He murmurs as he walks away. Wow. That was strange, I thought. "What was that all about?" Opie asked me as he hands me my water. "I don't know. He offered to buy me a drink and when I declined he told me I should have let him and walked off. It just gave me the creeps." I tell him. "Let me call Hap. Better head back up there. Don't leave that stage unless me or Happy are there to escort you off." He tells me pulling out his burner phone. "Okay." I tell him as he walks me back to the stage.

We finish the night and I don't see the guy anymore. Walking off the stage, Happy is there with Opie and we start to walk away. "Hap, I need to hit the restroom before we go." I tell him. We walk to the door and he tells me, "I will be right here waiting for you." I walk inside and as I am drying my hands to leave, I feel someone grab me from behind. It's the guy from earlier. He pulls me into a stall and holds me against the wall by my throat. "I told you that you should have let me buy you a drink. You think I was just going to let you walk away? I told you I would come for you. Your meth head mother promised you to me and now I am here to collect."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I feel his hand on my throat getting tighter to the point I can barely breathe. Not being able to scream for help, all I can do is stay there. I can't move. Feeling his hand slip down between my legs and up my skirt, I start to whimper. I feel him slid my panties to the side and run his fingers up and down my slit. Unlike when Happy does it, I cringe. I feel him slide a finger inside my center and he whispers, "Tight little pussy. I know some men who are going to love fucking you. I'm going to have to feel that tight pussy myself first." He says as I hear his pants unzip. Before he can do anything else, I feel him being pulled away from me as I fall to the floor trying to get my breathing under control. Happy bends down in front of me asking "Babe, are you hurt?" I shake my head no but when he touches me, I pull away. I can't handle being touched right now. "He got away." Opie tells Happy. "Fuck! We have to find him. He needs to die." He leans back down and tries to help me up but feels me pull away from him.

Walking out to the bar, one of the waitresses is getting off work. "Carrie, I need a favor." Opie tells her. "Lana isn't feeling well so can you follow us to her house to drop her off? I don't think she can handle being on the bike right now." he lies to her. "Sure. I just clocked out so we can leave now if she's ready." she tells him. Carrie has worked for the club enough that even if she doesn't believe what they tell her, she doesn't ask questions. She helps me in the car and gets into the driver seat. "Lana, I know you aren't just sick. I have seen that look before. If you need to talk, just let me know. I have been there. I know what's going through your head. Happy and Opie won't hurt you." she tells me and I can tell she understands. Pulling into the driveway, I see Lyla's car sitting there. I get out of the car and thank Carrie for the ride and the talk and walk into the house. The guys go out to the back porch letting Lyla and I have some privacy.

"Lana, what happened? Opie called me and said that Jason attacked you and you won't let Happy touch you." she asked concerned. "Ly, Jason was in the bathroom when I went in. Happy was right outside the door. Jason grabbed me and he touched me." I tell her with tears running down my face. "Happy isn't going to want me when he finds out that another man had even his fingers inside me. He won't want me." I tell her as the tears come down harder. "Lana, that won't matter to Happy. You weren't letting him willingly. You are not to blame. This won't change the way he feels about you. I promise." She tries to reassure me but all I can think about is that someone else violated what he calls his. Lyla holds me while I cry and when I finally calm down, she takes me to the bedroom and tucks me in before heading back out to the back porch.

"Is she okay?" Happy asked Lyla. "No. She's not. She's freaked out because of what happened but Happy, she thinks you won't want her anymore because of what he did to her." she explains. "She wouldn't tell us anything. What did she tell you?" Opie asked. "He was in the bathroom when she walked in. He grabbed her and held her to the wall. Happy, he put his fingers inside her, telling her that he was going to rape her and she said he had his zipper down when you came in." she tells him. "Fuck." he says as he throws his beer bottle as hard as he can into the yard. "She is laying down. Happy, I told her you wouldn't hurt her. She's going to need you to reassure her that you still want her." she tells him. "Lyla, there's nothing that could make me not want her. She's it for me. I never thought I would find someone that could make me want to take an Old Lady but she has." He says. "Well, tell her that. Show her." she tells him before taking Opie's hand and walking towards the front door. Happy sees them out before locking the front door and heading to the bedroom. I feel the bed dip down and feel him putting his arms around me. "I love you Lana. I will always love you." he whispers to me. I turn in his arms. "How could you after what happened?" I say with tears in my eyes. "Nothing will change how I feel about you. You're my Old Lady, Lana. I will always love you and want you. You are mine." he tells me. "Happy." I whisper. He looks me in the eyes. "Claim me. Please." I beg. And he does just that. But it wasn't the rough and hard sex like I am used to from him. This time he is gentle and takes his time. Making love to me to show me how he feels.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After we reached our climax, Happy pulls me close to him and holds me. "I'm scared, Happy." I whisper into his chest. "I know baby. I won't let that happen again. We will find him." he tells me as he rubs my back trying to keep me calm. "Did you mean it when you called me your Old Lady?" I asked him, still not feeling like he is still going to want me. "Yes baby and when we find him, I am going to put my crow on you. You. Are. Mine." he tells me before kissing me softly. I cuddle closer into his arms and fall asleep.

Waking up, Happy is still holding me. Still in the same position that we went to sleep in. I go to get out of bed and Happy pulls me closer. "Hap, I have to get up." I tell him. He lets me up and I go to the bathroom for a shower. I still feel dirty but I promised myself last night that I would not push Happy away. I just need a minute to myself.

Getting out of the shower, I walk into the kitchen to start the coffee. After pouring a cup, I sat down at the table and am staring off into space when Happy walks into the kitchen. He kisses the top of my head before getting his own cup of coffee. He stands at the counter watching me, not saying a word but just letting me be. "I can't handle this, Hap." I tell him, breaking the silence. "I know. Are you wanting to call into work tonight?" he asked me. "Honestly, I don't know. I need the money but I am scared to go anywhere now until he is caught." I tell him. "Quit. I make more than enough to take care of both of us." he tells me. "Happy, I can't put that on you. What happens when you get tired of me? How am I going to support myself then?" I asked him, looking down at my coffee cup. "First of all, I will never get tired of you. Second, I wanted you to quit as soon as we started this between us. And third, You aren't putting anything on me. I want to take care of you." he tells me as he makes his way over and sits in the chair next to me. "Take today and think about things and we will talk more tonight. I am not going to tell you that you have to but I will tell Jax you won't be there tonight when I let them know what is going on and then we will talk and make the decision together. Okay?" he reasons. "Okay. Thank you Happy." I tell him moving over to his lap. "I love you." I tell him just before he kisses me.

Happy calls Jax and tells him that we need to get everyone together and we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, Happy sits me at the bar and tells me that he will be back soon and heads into the chapel. He tells everyone about my attack and then tells Jax that I obviously won't be there tonight and everyone seems fine with me missing work. They get together a gameplan and come out of the chapel. Heading back to our dorm room there, we walk in and he closes the door and locks it. "Happy, are you sure you would be okay with me quitting? At least for now?" I asked him. "Yes baby. If you are okay with that. I will take care of everything." he assures me. "Okay." I tell him. "I'll quit." He sits on the bed next to me and pulls me into his lap straddling him. He kisses me and tells me, "I love you little girl." before he lays me down and wraps his arms around me.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door. When Happy opened the door, Tig was there. "We got a hit, man. Let's go." Happy kisses my lips quickly and tells me, "Stay inside the clubhouse. Don't even go outside until I get back." Before he can get out the door, I grab his hand, "I love you. Be safe." I tell him. "I love you too." he says before running out to his bike and taking off out of the lot along with the rest of the club.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Happy flies out of the clubhouse and onto his bike, pulling out of the lot with the rest of the club. I sit on one of the couches and Lyla comes to sit with me. She doesn't say anything at first but then, puts her hand on my knee and says "They'll get him. I know they will." I look at her knowing she's right. "They have to Ly. I can't handle him being out there." I tell her. "I wonder if he got to mom?" she asked seemingly in her own thoughts. "I really don't care if he did or not. She sold me like I was a piece of property. She deserves more than just him killing her." I say with malice in my voice.

Happy and the guys pull up to the area that was pinged when Juice tracked his phone. It was an abandoned area with nothing more than an empty warehouse. Sitting outside on their bikes a little bit away, they get a gameplan together. "Chibs, Opie, Jax and Bobby, you three head in the back way. Hap, Tig, you are with me going in the side. Juice, you stay put and look out. Anything suspicious you text me." Clay says as they go their separate ways. Going in the side, they see a dim light inside of one of the room that could be one of the offices. Slowly, they all meet up and Jax turns the knob slowly, catching the attention of the man they are looking for. Pulling his gun on Jax, Jason sees Jax smirk just before seeing everyone else piling into the little office. Happy walking forward, knocking the gun out of his hand, wraps a hand around Jason's throat before slamming him against the cinder block wall. "You put your hands on the wrong woman, you stupid mother fucker." Happy seethed through gritted teeth, trying to control the urge to just rip him apart right there. "Let's bring him out and hang him up." Clay instructs. Doing as he President instructs, Happy pulled Jason by his hair out to the middle of the warehouse. Seeing hooks hanging from the ceiling, the guys make quick work of hanging Jason from the hook by his wrists. With a slight smile, Happy thought about how he was going to enjoy this. Tig sits Happy's bag of tricks out onto the table that Juice and Chibs moved over beside where Jason was dangling. Pulling out a hunting knife, Happy slices through his shirt and ripping the rest off. "Undress him." Happy says and with a wicked grin, Tig and Juice start to undress Jason the rest of the way. "You like raping women? Selling them just to make a little money?" Happy asked. "Why her?" Jason looked at Happy and with a smug grin says, "I wasn't going to sell her. I have wanted that pussy for a long time but she always turned me down. When her mom said she would do anything to clear her debt, I made that cunt suck my dick and then told her I wanted her daughter. Bitch was begging me to take Lana from her." That made Happy's blood boil. Happy channeled all of his anger, trying to decide what he wanted to do next. Seeing a pipe laying on the floor, he tells Bobby, "Hand me that pipe." Not knowing what Happy was thinking, Bobby did as he was asked. Handing Happy the pipe, Happy looks at Jason and getting almost nose to nose, says, "You like raping women? You like watching them beg you to stop don't you?" Sensing what Happy was getting at Jason starts to squirm. "Hold him still and lower the rope. I want him bending over the table." Happy says and all of the guys realize what he is going to do. Doing as he asked, Happy gets close to Jason's ear and whispers, "Now you get to see what those women felt. You get to beg me to stop." Jason's eyes go wide as Happy spits on the pipe and starts to rape Jason with it.

Two hours later, Happy finally puts a bullet in Jason's head. Walking out of the warehouse for a smoke, Clay comes to his side, "Head back to your girl, Hap. We'll clean this up." Happy nods to Clay and takes off for his bike.

Happy walks back to the clubhouse and pulls me to his dorm. Closing and locking the door, he puts me against the wall and kisses me roughly. Adrenaline still pumping through him. I do the only thing I can and that is to kiss back with just as much power. I know what this is. This is him pushing through that adrenaline. He puts me on the bed and yanks my pants down before putting me on my stomach and entering me in one swift thrust. As his thrusts get harder and faster, I feel myself about to climax. Just as I find my release, he finds his too. Falling onto my stomach, he falls onto the bed next to me. I look at him with a smile on my face, "Feel better?" I asked. He smiles back a little and says, "A little." Pulling me into his side, I wait for him to say something. Finally he does. "It's done, little girl. You're safe." I look up at him and whisper, "Rest tonight. But tomorrow, I want to know everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, Happy is still sleeping next to me. I lay with my head on his chest thinking about how scared I was and how safe I feel with this man. Happy has made me feel safer than anyone else has and I can honestly say that I think I love this man. How can someone so dangerous be so gentle with me? Tracing my finger across the tattoos on his stomach, I feel him grab my hand. "Morning Little Girl." he says in that gruff voice I love so much. "Morning." I say as I pull away from him to get out of bed. Heading to the shower, I undress and turn the water on to let it heat up. Stepping into the water, I let the water run down my body as I feel a set of arms snake around my stomach as Happy presses his body to mine as he starts to kiss down my neck to my shoulder. Turning me around, he puts me against the shower wall and picks me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, with his hand on my ass holding me up, he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace, I feel myself getting closer to my release. Moaning softly in his ear I hear him whisper "I love you Little Girl." Smiling, I whisper back, "I love you Hap." Hearing me say those words, he finds his release. After we both catch our breaths, we finish showering and dry off and get dressed.

Sitting out on the bed, fully dressed, Happy is cleaning his gun at the desk while I just sit and watch him. "Happy." I say. He looks at me and knows what I am going to ask. Getting up, he walks over to the bed, lays down with me and asked "How much do you want to know?" Looking at him I say "Everything." He takes a couple of deep breaths and starts talking. "We found him in an abandoned warehouse. He was hiding in one of the offices and we all went in. We chained him up to find out why he picked you and he was stupid enough to actually tell me." he starts. "Why was he after me?" I asked. "He said that he wanted you for a long time and you kept turning him down and your mom said she would do anything so he made her take care of him and then still wanted you." he tells me and I can feel his grip on me tighten. "I decided that he needed to see what the other women that he sold off to be raped felt like so he took a lead pipe up the ass for a while. I made him beg me to stop like he most likely made those other women. After a while, I put a bullet in his head." I laid there and thought about what he said. "Are you okay babe?" He asked me. "Yeah. I think I am." I say. "Does that make you scared of me?" He asked a little hesitantly. "No. Believe it or not it helps me understand the lengths you would go through to protect me. Thank you Happy." I tell him before kissing him softly. "I will always protect you." he tells me.

Getting up to start our day, we talked to Jax and decided that now that Jason was gone, I would still work. I thought about quitting but that was because I didn't know how long it was going to take to take Jason down. It was still early so Happy took me to Cara Cara to rehearse. He still had not decided to let me go anywhere alone for a little while just to be sure but at least I could still sing. Rehearsals went great and Happy and I went home for the night. Standing in the kitchen, I asked Happy, "Did you mean what you said in the shower?" I asked him. "Which part?" he smirks. Smiling at him, I say, "That you love me." Looking away from him and back to the food on the stove, he gets quiet. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he says "Yeah, I mean it. I love you." Turning in his arms I can't help but smile. "I love you too." I kiss him softly and turn back to making dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 *****Three months later*****

"Babe, are you okay?" Happy asked me through the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute." I tell him. This is the third morning in a row that I have woken up sick. I don't know what the hell is going on. I brush my teeth and walk out to see Happy sitting on the bed. "Are you sure you're okay? If you need to stay home, the guys will understand." He tell me. "No, I'm good. I don't know what's going on but I am okay." I assure him. We finish getting ready for the day and walk out the door. He takes me to Cara Cara and walks me inside. I order a Sprite to settle my stomach and Happy kisses me goodbye. "I'll be back later to pick you up. If I can't, someone else will be here." He tells me. "Okay babe." I tell him. Happy leaves and I head over to the stage. Three songs into rehearsal, I run off the stage and into the bathroom getting sick again. Carrie walks in to check on me. "Lana, are you okay?" she asked me. "Yeah, just coming down with something I think. Been getting sick the last few mornings." she looks at me, "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" she asked. "Oh my God." I pull out my phone and call Lyla. "Hey Lana, is everything okay?" she asked because I never call her when she knows I am working. "I think so. I need a favor. Can you pick something up for me and bring to the Cara Cara?" I asked. "Sure, what do you need?" she asked. "A pregnancy test? And you can't tell anyone." I say. She tells me she will be here shortly and I go back out to the stage.

Thirty minutes later, Lyla walks in and I asked the guys about taking a break. Walking into the ladies room, Lyla hands me the test and I pee on the stick. "The test says to wait three minutes." she tells me. Sitting there, neither of us are saying anything. When three minutes are up, I look at the test and see a huge positive. "Fuck. What am I going to do Lyla? We've never talked about kids and we haven't been together that long." I say with tears rolling down my face. "Look, don't say anything yet. Tell Happy I am taking you to the doctor tomorrow to see what is going on and we will confirm it before you say anything." she tells me. Nodding my head we walk out and Happy is standing there waiting on me. "Hey Lyla." he greets her. "Hey Hap." she says before saying goodbye to me and I look up at Happy. "What was Lyla doing here?" he asked. "Oh, she wanted to check on me. She knows I haven't been feeling well so she wanted to tell me she has me an appointment in the morning to see what is going on." I tell him. He just nods and we walk out heading home.

Standing in the kitchen, I can't help but wonder how he is going to take the news. We never talked about kids. I don't even know if he wants any. I jump a little when I feel his arms going around my waist. "Are you okay? You seem a little off." he asked me. "Yeah, just tired." I tell him. We sit down to eat dinner and I go to shower before climbing into bed. I lay on my side with my back to him as he pulls me back against him and I can hear his breathing even out telling me he is asleep. I feel a tear escape my eye as I think about what tomorrow will bring.

"Lyla's here and I have rehearsals after. I will text you to let you know I made it to work." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Okay. Love you Little Girl." I smile weakly and say "Love you." as I slip out the door and into Lyla's car. We meet Tara at St. Thomas and she takes me into an exam room. She draws blood and when it comes back that I am indeed pregnant, she pulls the ultrasound machine over and turns it on. Putting gel on my stomach, she runs the wand over my stomach and I hear the thumping of the baby's heart beat. She shows me on the screen the baby and says "Congratulations. Looks like you are seven weeks along." I smile sadly as I clean off my stomach and she hands me the ultrasound pictures. "Just schedule your next appointment with the receptionist and here is your prescription for your prenatals. Let me know if you need anything." she says before hugging me and walking out of the room. I look at Lyla, "Ly, what am I going to do?" I asked her. "Just tell him. He either accepts it or he doesn't." she says. Heading out the door, we head to Cara Cara. Walking into the club, I can see Happy is already there waiting. "How'd it go? You good?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I'm good." I tell him and head over to the stage. After rehearsals, we head home and I head to the bedroom. Following me he asks, "What's going on? You haven't said two words to me all day." Looking at him, I know I need to tell him.

"Happy, I'm pregnant." I say, looking down at my hands. "Get rid of it." he tells me. I look up at him in shock. "Happy, no, I'm not killing my baby." I tell him. "Then get the fuck out!" he yells before walking out the front door and I hear his bike pull out of the driveway and he's gone. I am in shock. I can't have an abortion. I should have known something was going to screw this up. Nothing ever goes like I want it to. I pack what I can and put it all in the car. I pull out of the driveway and drive out of Charming. I check into a little motel and gather my thoughts to figure out my next move. I send Lyla a text.

 _Lana: I told him. He said get rid of it or get out._

 _Lyla: What? Where are you?_

 _Lana: Doesn't matter where I am. I'm safe. Tell Opie I won't be working at the club anymore. I'm sorry._

 _Lyla: Where are you?_

I don't respond and I turned my phone off. When I got my things in the hotel room, I parked my car at the back of the hotel so that no one would see it if they were looking for me but doubting anyone would. I look at the ultrasound picture as tears roll down my face. "Don't worry, baby, mommy loves you already." I say, rubbing my still flat stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Melyloop-this chapter is for you.**

Chapter 12

Sitting the ultrasound picture on the night stand, I lay down and cry into the pillow. I know we never talked about kids but I didn't expect that. Maybe he doesn't love me after all. I pull out my tablet and start looking for places to move that's far away from here. Maybe I'll move back to Georgia. It can't be any worse than it is here. I say before giving up for the night and falling asleep.

 *****Lyla's POV*****

Lyla puts down her phone and grabs her keys to leave. Opie jumps up and grabs her hand. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked me. "I'm going to cut off that mother fuckers balls. Now let go." I seeth. "What are you talking about?" He asked me clearly confused. I show him my phone and he sees the texts. "Fuck. She's pregnant?" he asked "Yeah and he told her to get rid of it or get out so now I get to cut off his balls." I say, heading out the door with Opie right behind me.

Walking into the clubhouse, we see Happy sitting at the bar. I walk over and shove him harder than I thought possible and almost knocked him off his stool. "Ope, you better get your bitch in check." Happy says glaring at me. "No brother, you better get yourself in check." Opie says getting in Happy's face. "Really? And why's that?" Happy asked. "You are a fucking dick. Knock a chick up and then kick her out? You really are a piece of shit." Opie tells him. Happy stops and steps back. "Where is she?" he asked. "I don't know. She texted me and said you told her to get rid of it or get out and she took off. Wouldn't tell me where she was just that she was safe but not that it matters to you." I almost yell. Tig walks over and pulls Happy to the side while Jax walks over to us. "What the hell is going on?" Jax asked. "Lyla got a text from Lana saying she wouldn't be working at the club anymore and that she was gone. She's pregnant and that asshole told her to get rid of it or get out." Opie filled him in. "Ope, that's his Old Lady. You gotta let them work that shit out." Jax said. "No, she's not his Old Lady. He threw her away like she was nothing." I tell him. "Fuck this. I'm going to find my sister. That mother fucker can die for all I care." I say walking out of the clubhouse. Getting into my car, I drove down the road to Hanna's and sent her a text.

 _Lyla: Lana, please tell me where you are._

 _Lana: I'm fine Ly. Heading back to Georgia. I'll text you in a few days when I get there._

 _Lyla: No. You can't go back. Just stay. Please. I need you here._

 _Lana: Ly, I can't. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

 *****End of Lyla's POV*****

Turning off my phone, I load the last of my things into the car and head back towards Georgia. Rubbing my stomach, I promise myself that I will do everything I can to take care of this baby. He or she will know that I love them more than anything. Getting into the driver seat, tears streaming down my face, I don't see the truck coming from the opposite direction. The truck crashes into my driver door, knocking me unconscious.

Later that night, Unser walks into the clubhouse and walks over to Lyla. "Lyla, sweetheart, you need to come with me." Unser says. "Why? What's wrong?" Lyla asked and everyone looks at Unser waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry Lyla. Your sister, Lana, has been in an accident. She's at St. Thomas. I don't know her condition but it isn't looking good." he tells her. We all run out of the clubhouse and head to the hospital with Happy passing us all.

They all walk into the hospital and Tara meets them in the waiting area. "How is she?" Lyla asked. "She's still unconscious. Her injuries are not as bad as they could have been. She has a few bruised ribs, scrapes and bruises, but there is swelling on her brain. We have to wait to see if the swelling goes down before we can see if there is any further damage." Tara explains. "What about the baby?" Happy asked. Everyone looks at him surprised but Tara answers, "We did an ultrasound and the baby seems to be fine from what we can tell." Happy visibly relaxes. "Can I see her?" Lyla asked. "Me too." Happy says. Lyla spins around. "NO! You don't get to be anywhere near her. You are the reason she was leaving to begin with. You stay away from my sister." she yells. "She's still my Old Lady" he seethes. Rolling her eyes, she asked Tara, Can we see her?" Tara nods her head and she leads them to my room.

Waking up, I hear beeping and I can't really move. Trying to move my hand, I feel it being weighed down and look over to see Happy sitting there holding my hand. "Hap." I whisper. Happy looks up at me and says "Little Girl." Moving towards me to kiss me, I turn my head. "Go away." I say. Pulling my face so that I have to look at him, he kisses me. "I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose either of you." he says laying a hand on my stomach. "Oh God. The baby?" I asked starting to freak out. "The baby is fine. At least as far as they can tell. Baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." he almost pleads. "Happy, you told me to kill our baby. You told me to get out. That is not something I can easily forgive." I tell him pulling my hand away from his. "Please, just let me rest and then we will talk." I tell him, because I don't want to lose him but I need to get my head right. "Okay. I'll send Lyla in. I love you Little Girl." he says before kissing me softly. "You too." I whisper as he walks out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**MelyLoop and ReadToRelax, here is your next chapter my loves.**

Chapter 13

Lyla walks into the room not long after Happy leaves. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "I'll be okay. Uh, you think I can crash at your place for a while when I get out of here?" I asked. Before she could answer, Opie walks in and says "You can stay as long as you need. You're family." I look at him, grateful and say, "Thanks Ope." Lyla lays on the bed beside me and cuddles with me like we used to when we were little. Being twins, we were always close. I don't say anything for a while and Lyla speaks up. "You know, he was a wreck while you were out. When Unser told me about the wreck, and we headed here? He beat us here." I feel the tears in my eyes. "I don't want him around me right now. He has no right the be worried about me or my baby. He made his choice when he told me to get rid of it and kicked me out. I can't be around him." I say as the tears roll down my face. Opie had walked outside while Lyla and I were talking and I didn't know he heard what I said.

Opie pulls up to the clubhouse and walks in the door. Walking up to Happy he says "Ring. Now." and walks back out the door. Happy gets up and follows him out and says, "This don't have shit to do with you." Opie gets in his face and says "My sister in law is laying in a hospital bed, crying, because of you. Because you didn't have the brains to wrap your shit up and when she comes up pregnant? You threw her away. She is my family. That has everything to do with me. Get in the fucking ring." Opie takes his kutte, shirt and rings off and gets in the ring. Happy does the same and follows him. Tig sees what's going on and yells for the guys. When Opie throws the first punch, all of the guys are gathered around to make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. "You are a piece of shit." Opie tells Happy. "This shit is between me and my Old Lady." Happy spat out. They spend the next twenty minutes beating the shit out of each other before Bobby and Tig get in and break the fight up. Getting out of the ring Opie says "She said she doesn't want you around. At least respect that much and leave her alone." Happy just glares at Opie. Going inside to get cleaned up before heading back to the hospital, Jax walks into Opie's dorm. "She really say she doesn't want him around?" Jax asked. "Yeah. Heard her and Lyla talking and she said she doesn't want anything to do with him and can't say I blame her. He tries to mess with her, Jax, and I'll kill him. She's my family." Opie tells Jax. "I hear ya brother. But if that is her choice, then I will make sure that Happy respects that but he as a right to know his kid." Jax tries to reason with Opie. Opie looks at him and says "He gave up that right when he told her to get rid of it and get out. I gotta head back to the hospital." Opie walks out of the dorm and heads to his bike, glaring at Happy on his way past.

Walking into the hospital room, Lyla and Lana are right where I left them. Still cuddled up on the bed together. "Shit, Ope, what happened?" Lyla sits up when she sees his face. "Took Happy to the ring. I spoke to Jax too, he said that if you don't want Happy around, he will make sure Happy respects that." he tells me. "Thanks Ope. That means a lot." I tell him. Laying my head back down, Opie walks out of the room and asked the nurse about bringing a cot into the room for him and Lyla, knowing that Lyla will not be leaving my side anytime soon.

The next morning, Lyla and Opie tell me that they need to check on the kids and they will be back. Laying there, watching TV, the door slowly opens and Happy walks in. Rolling my eyes I asked "What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" He walks over to the bed and sits down, taking my hand, he says "Lana, I'm so sorry. I never thought that I would ever settle down, much less have a kid. I freaked and I'm sorry. Please come home." I look at him and see he is clearly not himself. "Happy, when I leave here, I'm going back to Lyla's. That is my home. If you are serious about wanting this child, I won't keep you from the baby but we are done. I can't be with someone that is going to just throw me away every time something doesn't go their way. I won't be with someone that thinks I am disposable." I tell him, calmly. "Lana, please." he almost begs. "I'll make sure you know when appointments are and how the baby is doing but other than that, we have nothing else to talk about. Please leave." I say as I pull my hand from his. "I'm not letting you go. I'll prove to you that I want this. Let me prove it." I look at him and say, "Happy, if you show me that you are serious and that you won't push me away again, we will talk but I'm still not moving back in. My next appointment is in two weeks. I'll text you the time and date. If you show me that you want this, want us, we will see." I tell him. I don't want to lose him but I can't trust that he won't push me away again. He leans down to kiss me and this time I let him. "I promise I'll prove it. I love you Little Girl." he whispers. "Me too." I whisper back. He walk out of the room and I bury my face into the pillow and sob.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I am still sobbing when Lyla walks back into my hospital room. "Lana, what's wrong?" she asked as she lays back down on the bed. I just curl into her and sob harder. When I calm down, I finally answer her. "Happy came by. We talked. I told him I'm moving back with you but that I wouldn't keep him from the baby. He tried to feed me some bull shit that he wanted to prove he wanted this. He can try all he wants but I won't go back to him." I tell her. "Look, Lana, you have to do what you feel is right but what are you going to do if he actually does keep his word?" she asked. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when if we get there." I tell her.

 *****Two weeks later*****

I had been discharged a couple of days after talking to Happy. I texted him the date and time of my appointment and was sitting in the waiting room when Happy walks in the door. Walking over, he sits next to me and says, "Hey. how you feeling?" Without looking at him I simply say "Fine." Before he could say anything else, my name was called. Walking back into the exam room, the doctor comes in. "Lana, good to see you. Looks like you had an accident. I'm sorry to hear. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Still having morning sickness and a little sore but okay I guess." I answer. "Well, let's get you checked out and then we will check on the little one." After asking more questions and looking at my vitals and weight and blood levels, she tells me things look really good and we head to the ultrasound room. Laying on the table, I pull my shirt up and undo my pants. The doctor puts the cold gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. A thumping sound fills the room. "What's that?" Happy asked. "That would be the baby's heartbeat. Strong, just like we want to hear." she says. Moving the wand around again, there is a little bean shape that shows up on the screen. "This little bean here, is your baby. Looks to be measuring at nine weeks while is about right. Everything looks good." she says. Printing out the pictures, she tells me to schedule my next appointment with the receptionist and leaves the room. "Can I have one?" Happy asked. I hand him one and start getting redressed. We walk out of the room and head outside. He parked his bike next to my car. "You hungry?" He asked. "Happy, look, I am glad you made it to the appointment and I don't expect you to be at all of them if you can't, but if it doesn't have to do with the baby, we don't have anything to say." I tell him, reaching for the car door. Turning me around, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I love you Lana. Please don't push me away." he says. "Happy, I have to go." I push away from him and get in the car to leave.

Pulling into the driveway at Lyla's house, before getting out of the car, I break down. Sobbing into my hands, I don't notice Opie walk outside. Seeing me, he opens the door and pulls me to him, hugging me. "Lana, hey, talk to me. What's wrong? The baby?" he asked, worried. Gathering myself again, I say, "The baby is fine. Happy came to the appointment and after, he kissed me. I don't know what to do." He helps me out of the car and into the house where Lyla was sitting on the couch. "Lyla, I think you need to talk to your sister." Opie tells her. Pulling me to the couch, Lyla lets me cry while Opie slips out to his bike and heads to the clubhouse.

"Got a minute, brother?" Opie asked Happy. Nodding, they head outside to the picnic table. Both sitting on top of it, they light up a smoke and Opie starts talking. "Lana said you showed up at her appointment." Happy was quiet for a minute before answering. "I'm trying to make this right Ope. I have to." he says. "Hap, you have to give her time and kissing her every time you see her is just going to make her more confused. You have to give her space. I get being at the appointment but you have to let her breathe." Opie says. "I get it brother. Thanks." Happy says before heading back inside. Opie gets on his bike and heads home.

Walking into the kitchen, he hears Lana and Lyla talking in the living room. "Do you still love him Lana?" Lyla asked. "I do, but.." before I could finish, Lyla cut me off. "No buts. Do you love him?" she asked again. "Yes." I say. "Then just let him be at the appointments and just give yourself time to breathe." Lyla says. Opie walks into the living room and tells them both. "I spoke to Happy. Told him to back off a little and let you have some time. I think he will listen this time." I look up at Opie and say "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

*****A month later*****

I'm thirteen weeks pregnant and headed to another appointment. Happy was at the last one but I was not expecting him to be at this one. Looking at a magazine while waiting for my name to be called, I notice someone sitting next to me. Happy. "Hey." He says. "Hey." I answer. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Okay. I guess." I answer. Neither of us say another word until my name is called. I go through the normal routine before being escorted to a room. Sitting there, we are both still quiet. I'm rubbing my small bump and he is watching me.

A few minutes later the doctor comes in, "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Okay. Morning sickness seems to be getting worse but I have been drinking shit to keep me hydrated. Can't keep much down." I say. "How long has that been happening?" she asked concerned. "Just the last couple of days." I answer. Happy looks at me, worried. "Well, all of your levels look good but I can prescribe something for the morning sickness. How are you sleeping?" she asked and I don't really want to answer with Happy in the room. "Well, not sleeping much." is all I say. Happy doesn't say anything, he just listens. "Well, the meds that I am giving you for the morning sickness will also help you sleep. Take it at night before you go to bed with a snack. Also, keep saltines next to your bed because the reason that you get sick is because your hormones are higher in the morning and having an empty stomach. Eat a few crackers before you get out of the bed. That will help some too." she tells me. Handing me the prescription, she tells us to set the next appointment before we leave. Doing this, we walk out of the office.

Getting to my car, he is parked beside me again, he says "Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping?" I look at him, "Happy, your concern is the baby, not me. I'm fine." I tell him. "No you aren't. Lana, look, I have given you space. I don't want the baby bouncing from house to house, either. Just move back in and you can have the bedroom and I will sleep on the couch." he tells me. "Hap." I start but he cuts me off, "Please." he says. I look at him and nod my head yes. "I'll have Lyla and Opie help me bring my things over. But this doesn't mean we are back together." I tell him. "I know. But it's a start." he tells me.

Lyla and Opie help me get my things to Happy's house and once we are there, we get things unpacked and Happy and I are sitting in the living room, alone. "Can I show you something?" he asked. "Sure." I respond. Standing up, he takes my hand and helps me up. Walking down the hall, we stop in front of the guest room door. Opening the door, I see a crib, changing table and dresser. Looking at the wall, there was a mural of a murder of crows that were flying out of a tree. It was beautiful. "Happy. When did you do this?" I asked. "I have been working on this since the accident. I painted the walls a soft brown because I know you hate the blue and pink. Thought that it would work no matter if we have a boy or girl. When we decide a name, I will paint the name on the wall above the crib. Prospects helped me." he tells me. I look at him and start tearing up. "It's perfect, Happy. Thank you." I say. "I told you that I would prove to you that I wanted this. Now, go sit back down and I will order dinner. Anything in particular you are in the mood for?" he asked me. "Pizza and BBQ wings sound really good right now." I say. "Go get a shower and I will order it." he tells me.

Later that night, after we eat and are settled, I start getting tired. Heading to bed, Happy comes in to get a quick shower. I get into bed and doze off before Happy is out of the bathroom. I must have been yelling in my sleep because I feel Happy shaking me awake. "Lana, baby, wake up. It's just a dream. Baby, I got you." he tells me, pulling me close as I wake up and burst into tears. After I calm down a little, he asked, "How long have you been having these dreams?" I won't look him in the eye but answer "Since the accident." He gets me some water and I start to calm down a little more. He tucks me back in and as he goes to walk away, I grab his hand, "Lay with me? Please?" I ask. He nods his head and climbs into the bed. Pulling me closer to him, I whisper, "I love you Happy." He kisses the top of my head and says "I love you too Little Girl."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 ***** Six weeks later*****

I am twenty weeks pregnant and sitting back at the doctor's office waiting to be called. Happy told me he would try to be at this appointment but I know things can happen and the club comes first. These last six weeks, things have been getting better. The nightmares aren't happening at often and Happy and I have been sleeping in the same bed and getting along. I finally told him I wanted to be back with him and he promised he wouldn't mess it up again. I hear my name being called just as Happy walks in. "Perfect timing." I joked. He kissed my cheek and we went back to an exam room. "How's the morning sickness?" the doctor asked. "Gone. Finally." I answer. "And how are you sleeping?" she asked. "A lot better. I was having nightmares after my accident but they seem to be not as frequent anymore." I say, looking at Happy with a small smile. "Good. Everything looks good so let's see how the little one is doing." she says before pulling the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we instantly hear the heartbeat. "Sounds strong. Just what we want to hear." she says, "Now, are you wanting to know the gender?" she asked and we both nod yes. "Okay, well, let's see if the baby will cooperate." she moves the wand again and smiles, "Congrats, looks like you are having a little girl." she tells us. Happy kisses me and whispers "She's not dating until I'm dead." The doctor and I laugh and I say, "Yeah, good luck with that."

After the appointment, Happy and I go home. Walking into the house, we sat down on the couch and he pulls me to him. The baby has kicked and been really active the entire way home and it's making me not be able to get comfortable. Happy notices and starts rubbing my stomach and she instantly calms down. "How the hell did you do that?" I asked. He just smiled and said "I guess she's a daddy's girl." I just laugh. "Must be because I have been rubbing my stomach all day and she hasn't calmed down once." We are quiet for a few minutes and he's still rubbing my stomach. "You have any names you like?" he asked me. I look at him shocked and said "No, I didn't want to think about names until we knew what we were having. Have you thought of any?" I asked. "Yeah." he said. "Wanna share?" I asked, laughing a little. "Annabelle Marie." I looked at him, shocked. "I love it. How did you come up with it." I asked him. "Ma always said she liked the name Annabelle and Ma's name was Marie." he simply said. "Well, Annabelle Marie Lowman it is." I saw with a smile. "I'll put the name on her wall tomorrow. I need to draw out how we want it to look." he says. "However you decide is fine with me. I trust you." I say. "I need to call Lyla and tell her what we are having." I tell him and go to get up. Having trouble, Happy laughs before standing and helping me to stand. I lightly smack his chest, "Don't laugh at me Lowman. Your child is the reason I need help." I say. He just smiles and heads to get his sketch pad.

The next day, Happy wakes me up and says to get ready. We head out an hour later to get breakfast and head to Bakersfield to see his mom. Walking up to Happy's childhood home, his mom meets us at the door. "Happy, Lana, what a surprise." she says hugging us both and leading us into the house. Sitting in the living room she says, "How is my grandchild?" We both smile and Happy says "She's doing just fine." Marie catches what he said. "She? A girl? Happy! That is wonderful. Any names picked out?" he asked. "Happy actually picked the perfect name." I said. "Well, are you going to keep an old woman waiting?" she laughed. "Annabelle Marie." Happy said. Her eyes went wide. "Happy. Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah Ma. Lana loves the name too. I wanted her to have a name that was special. You always said you liked the name Annabelle and her middle name is Marie after the strongest woman I know." She smiles, "Well, I had to be strong to raise you." she laughed. Getting up she hugged us both and we filled her in on everything that had been going on. She knew about us splitting up and just about beat Happy to death and said that since he was being stupid that I got her in the split. She talked to him a little more and before we left, I headed to the porch when Marie called Happy back to the house. A few minutes later, he walked out with me and we headed back to Charming.

Later that night, Happy and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie when he got up and went to the bedroom. Walking back in, he sat down and pulled me to him and whispered "Marry me?" and held out a ring in front of me. "What?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him. "Marry me?" he repeated. I didn't even think twice. I nodded my head yes and he slipped the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful Hap." He smiled and said, "Ma gave it to me. It was her's from when my dad proposed. It was his mom's before that." he explained. "I love it Hap. I love you." I said before straddling him to celebrate with my fiance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 *****Thirty eight weeks pregnant*****

"Fuck" I say, turning over for the millionth time in the last hour. "Fucking hell." I say again. "What's wrong babe?" Happy asked. "Your demon spawn won't let me get comfortable." I growl. Happy smirks and starts rubbing my stomach. All of a sudden, Belle gets still and I can finally get comfortable. "Asshole." I tell him. He starts laughing and I poke him in the side. "This ain't funny. She won't be still for me and all you have to do is touch my fucking stomach and she chills the fuck out." I seethe. These hormones are killing me. "Can't I just have her already?" I whine. Happy pulls me closer and tells me "Try to get a little sleep." he tells me. He keeps rubbing my stomach and I feel myself drift back to sleep.

I wake up a little later in bed alone. I have been feeling little contractions here and there these last couple of days but they weren't bad. I go to stand up and I feel a sharp pain and a gush between my legs. "HAPPY!" I yell. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. "Finally! My fucking water broke." I say. He smiles and he helps me to the car and we head to St Thomas. The carrier is already snapped into the base that is buckled into the car, the baby's bag and my bag are all packed and already in the car so we are set. One the way to St Thomas, I call Lyla. "Ly, my water broke. We are headed to St Thomas." I tell her. "We are on our way. We will call the club and Gemma." she tells me before hanging up.

Ten hours later, I am sitting in the bed with most of the club sitting in there with us holding Belle. "She's perfect, sweetheart." Gemma tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her. "Ma, do you want to hold your granddaughter?" I asked. "Of course." Marie says as Happy hands her our daughter. Kozik had gone down to pick Marie up when he found out that my water broke. She got here in time to be in the room when her only grandchild was born. We had arranged it so that she could cut the cord. She had been sick for so long that we wanted something that was special to her.

Later that evening, Kozik took Marie back to our house and stayed there with her while Happy was still at the hospital with me and Belle. Looking at her, she looks just like Happy. Little scowl and all. Laughing, I look at Happy and say "She even has your grumpy scowl." He looks at her and smiles and says, hell yeah she does." I don't think that she got anything from me." I say. "Hope she didn't get your foul mouth." He jokes. I flip him off making him laugh harder. He takes Belle from me and holds her to his Kutte. She grabs ahold of his kutte and I can't help but smile. She already has him wrapped around her little finger.

A few days later we are walking into the house to a welcome home party of just club members and family. Lyla takes Belle from me as soon as we walk in the door. "There's Aunt Ly's little sweetie." she coos and Belle just looks at her. After she is passed around for a while, I take her and put her in her nursery and we continue to visit. After everyone leaves, Happy and I feed Belle one more time and since Marie has gone back home, it is just us and the baby. Climbing into bed, Happy pulls me close and says "Thank you for giving me another chance." I kiss him softly and tell him how much I love him. "Hap." I say. "Yeah babe." he answers. "Have you thought anymore about when you want to get married?" I asked. "Whenever you want is fine." he tells me. "I want to go to the courthouse and have your mom there with us, along with Lyla and Opie. I'd like to do it as soon as I am released after having Belle." I tell him. "That works for me. So, we got six weeks. What made you decide to wait six weeks?" he asked. "Because I want to be able to actually have sex with my husband on my wedding night." I tell him and he just kisses me and laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 *****Six weeks later*****

Taking Belle to her six week checkup and then to mine. Everything has healed and the doctor said that I am released to full activity. Thank God. Walking into the house with Belle's carrier, Happy takes it from me and takes Belle out, holding her to him. "How'd the appointment go?" he asked. "Healthy as ever. Doctor said she is doing really good." I tell him. "How about yours?" he asked. I smiled and said "Got the all clear." He smiles and asked "So, we can get married now?" Smiling bigger "We can go as soon as you want." I tell him. "Call Lyla and I will call Rosen to get the license and we can go tomorrow." he tells me.

Calling Lyla, I asked, "Hey Ly. I need a favor." I say when she answers. "Sure Lana, what's up?" she asked. "I need you and Opie to meet me at the courthouse tomorrow about noon and if you will, keep Belle tomorrow night." I say. "Sure, but why? Is everything okay?" she asked. "Everything is perfect. Happy and I are getting married." I tell her and I have to move my phone away from my ear because she squealed in my ear. Happy comes back into the room and tells me that Rosen will meet us at the courthouse at noon the next day and I told him that Lyla and Opie will be there and that they are keeping Belle for the night. "Happy, you need to call Koz. He's your best friend. You know Lyla will be my matron of honor and we need to get your mom." I tell him. "Already called him. He's going in the morning to get her and will meet us there at noon." he tells me.

The next morning, I put on a white sundress and my favorite pair of heels and we get Belle and her things together for the night and head out to the courthouse. Koz shows up with Marie and Lyla and Opie are there too. Rosen hands us the marriage license and we head in to see the Justice of the Peace. A half hour later, we walk out as Mr. and Mrs. Lowman. Finally married. We kiss everyone good-bye, get on the back of Happy's bike and head home to celebrate our wedding day. We get off the bike and head to the front door. Happy stops me and picks me up bridal style and carries me over the threshold. I lead him to the bedroom, pull my dress over my head and go for the heels and he rasps "Leave on the shoes." I smirk at him and push him down on the bed. Laying down on top of him, we kiss and he takes off my bra. Rolling me over, he runs his hands down my body and stands to undress. Laying back down with me, he makes love to me nice and slow. We spend the rest of the night, just being husband and wife.

Waking up in bed alone, I smell bacon coming from the kitchen. Walking in, I see Happy at the stove, cooking. "Morning Hubby." I say. "Morning Wife." he says smiling. "That smells good babe." I say and take the plate he hands me. I get the juice out of the fridge and pour two glasses as he joins me at the table. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked. "I thought that we would take the cage and get Belle and head out for a day just the three of us but I want to go to the clubhouse first to tell everyone the good news." he tells me. "Sounds good to me. I can have Lyla meet us at the clubhouse with Belle." I tell him. And so our day begins.

Walking into the clubhouse, I see Lyla off to the side with Belle. Walking up, I take my daughter from her and thank her for keeping the baby for the night. "Hey everybody, listen up." Happy says getting everyone's attention. "We have something to tell everyone." he says. Every is looking at us and Happy says "We got married!" Everyone looks at us and cheers. They come up to us and congratulate us. Gemma walks up and says "Had I known, I would have helped you plan a proper wedding." she tells me. "Gemma, I didn't want a wedding. We got married exactly how I wanted to. But that means a lot that you would do that for me." I tell her. She wasn't happy about it but she smiled, hugged me and told me she was happy for me. "You at least have to let me throw you a dinner for the family to celebrate." she says. I look at Happy and back at her and say "That would be great. Thank you Gemma."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next evening, Happy pulls into Gemma's driveway on his bike and I am in my car with Belle. Walking into the house, I hand the carrier to Happy and head to the kitchen. Seeing Gemma and the other Old Ladies around, I walk to Gemma and greet her and asked if there was anything that I could do. "No. This is your dinner celebration. Get your man a beer and head out to the living room like a good Old Lady." she says as she smiles at me. I do as I am told and take Happy a beer. Sitting on the arm of the chair he is in, I take Belle from his arms and she is sleeping soundly. None of the noise seems to bother her and for that I am grateful.

"Dinner's ready." Gemma says and we all pile up to the table. I am sitting between Happy and Kozik and across from Tig. Tig looks at me and says "You know, I never thought that Hap would take an Old Lady, much less get married and have a kid. You are good for him Baby Doll." I smile and say "Thank Tiggy. That means a lot." Happy puts his hand on my leg and whispers in my ear, "I love you little girl." I smile and kiss his lips softly.

A couple of hours later, the dinner is done and we are all headed out the door, heading home. Walking into the house, I change Belle and put her in her crib and bring the monitor to the living room where Happy and I are sitting. "Do you want more kids?" I hear Happy ask. "Hap, we just had Belle." I tell him. "I know, but do you want more kids?" he asked again. "That's the thing. I would be happy if it were just Belle but at the same time I would be happy with a house full. I'm happy with whatever you give me." I tell him. He smiles and pulls me closer. "I want more kids." he tells me and my heart swells.

I wake up to the sound of Happy's phone ringing. He sits up and answers "Yeah." Listening for a minute he says "Shit. Okay." and ends the call. "Babe, we need to go. Lockdown." he tells me. "What's going on?" I asked as I get out of bed and start getting things ready. "Death threat on Tara. Just a precaution." he tells me. I pack both of our bags and get Belle's ready while he gets her changed and fed before we head to the clubhouse.

Walking in the door, We see everyone there and Gemma's face is beat up. "Gem, what happened?" I asked her. "Come on, I'll fill you in. Give me my granddaughter." she tells me and I follow her to one of the couches. The guys file into the chapel and I see Jax with the president patch. Wonder when that happened?

"Clay came home the other night pissed because Jax challenged leadership. Voted him out of the President patch. Jax was voted in. He is the one that is responsible for the threat on Tara and I called him out about it. He got even more pissed and attacked me." she tells me. "Holy shit Gemma. Are you okay? Is Tara okay?" I asked. "We are both fine. The guys will take care of it." Tara tells me walking up and sitting next to me. Gemma spends the next little bit just holding and looking at Belle. Before we know it, the guys have come out of church and Happy comes over to me and pulls me to the dorm.

"A bunch of shit has gone down. I didn't get a chance to tell you all of it because of the wedding and shit." he tells me. "I know. What do I need to know?" I asked knowing that we didn't have time for him to tell me everything. "We voted Jax in a couple of days ago as Prez. Clay flipped and started threatening Old Ladies. Tara got a note left for her and there was one for you." he tells me. "What?" I asked shocked. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to freak you out and didn't plan on you being alone anyway. It was left on the doorstep the morning after we got married." he tells me. "Okay. But from now on, tell me shit." I tell him. "We know where Clay is and we are going to take care of it. You won't get hurt. I promise." He tells me. "I know baby. Did you see what he did to Gemma?" I asked. "Yeah. He will get his. I promise that." he tells me. I lean up and kiss him deeply. "Be safe baby. I love you." I tell him. "I love you too little girl. Both my girls." he tells me and we walk out of the room and the guys leave to deal with Clay.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It seemed like the guys were gone for hours. By the time they came back to the clubhouse, they all seemed stressed. Belle was in her bassinet that was set up in Happy's dorm, sleeping and I was sitting out in the bar room with Gemma and Tara waiting for the guys to come home. There was no one in the clubhouse but Old Ladies and some of the guys that had stayed behind to guard us. Happy walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. He doesn't say anything but takes my hand and we head to the dorm. Walking in, he locks the door behind us and pulls me to the bed. We sat down beside each other and and are both silent. A few minutes later, Happy spoke.

"I killed a brother today." he tells me. "Baby." I start before he cuts me off. "Before we left church, we voted him out. We voted Mayhem. But he was our brother. Was our Prez." he tells me. All I could do was rub his back and try to comfort him. "Hap, when you are ready, I want you to tell me everything. But only when you are ready." I tell him. "I want to tell you now so we can move past it." he tells me. I nod for him to tell me. "Clay had been going behind our backs and making deals for the club without talking to us about it. Things that would have gotten us killed. When we started bitching about how he was trying to run the club he started telling us how having Old Ladies was turning us into pussies and shit like that so we knew that something was going to happen. We were all keeping a closer eye out to see what he pulled. One of the things he got us into was dealing with the Galindo Cartel. Our main contact, Romeo, called Jax and said that Clay had called him about getting a hitman to take care of a club problem. He was having the hit done on you. We found that out the morning that I found the note on the doorstep. Romeo said that he told Clay he would handle it and the plan was that you were going to be taken by his guys and taken into hiding with Belle. Nothing was going to happen. Romeo had it all set up but when Tara got her note, Romeo said he would help us take out Clay. He didn't want innocent women and kids hurt." he tells me. "Holy shit. Were you going to tell me the plan?" I asked. "No. It needed to be believable but as soon as you were put in the van, Luis was going to be in there to fill you in on everything as soon as you were taken so that you would know you weren't in danger." he said. "How would I have know to believe him?" I asked. "I told him our security phrase. I know that you and I only know it so I knew if he told you, that you would believe him." he said. "Okay, so what happens now?" I asked. "We still work with the cartel but now that Clay is gone, the terms are being renegotiated." he tells me and I sat there processing it all.

Getting into bed, I whisper, "I love you Happy Lowman." He smiles at me and says "I love you Lana Lowman.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next couple of months go by smoothly. Jax renegotiated with the Cartel and it looks like they were letting the club work their way out of the deal Clay made by getting set up with others that Jax had been talking to. Some of the other clubs were taking to Jax and the club about taking on the drug running but the Sons were still going to be running guns. The money was good still with just running the guns. The club has also started taking on a partnership with my sister for a new porn studio called RedWoody and she asked me to be her assistant.

"Hap, Lyla called. What's this I hear you guys are getting into porn?" I asked. "Yeah. Partnering with Lyla and she will be the producer." he says. "Well, she asked me to be her assistant." I tell him. He looks at me and gets this really hard look. "Nope. You are not working at a porn studio." he says. "But it's okay for my sister to? It's okay for you to work security there but I can't be an assistant there? It's not like I would be in front of the camera." I tell him. He just looks at me. "Think about it this way. Working as her assistant, being behind the camera, will give me some new ideas on how to make you feel better." I tell him. "Let's get it up and running first and then we will talk about it. What would you do with the baby anyway? I don't want my daughter in a porn studio." he tells me. "Well, SAMCRO daycare of course. Most of the kids are at the clubhouse while their parents work. How is our daughter any different?" I asked. "Let me talk to the guys. I don't know if I want you there but we will talk about it." he tells me. "You just don't want me there because then you can't hook up with the whores." I yell as I storm out the back door and onto the porch. Following after me, he asked, "You really think I would cheat on you? Lana, you are my wife. I love you. It took me so long to get you to forgive me the last time I fucked up. I am not about to do it again. Come here." he tells me as he pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, he says "You can work with Lyla but I don't want Belle there and I don't want you in front of that camera." he tells me. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for freaking out. I think my hormones are still screwed up." I tell him. "Babe, no matter what, I am yours. No one else gets to have any of this manliness." he tells me and I can't help but laugh. "Cocky much?" I asked. "I got your cocky." he says before pulling my hand on his hard member.

Pulling me into the bedroom, he starts to kiss me softly and passionately and undress me. After he gets undressed, he enters me and makes love to me slowly and passionately like he never has before. Happy was never one for words but he shows how he feels through sex and that is something that never lies. He takes his time as I come undone underneath him over and over before he reaches his release inside me. As we lay next to each other, trying to catch our breaths he says "When Belle is a little older, I want to have another kid." I look at him shocked and say "I'd like that too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Today is Belle's first birthday and we are having a party at our house. More like a cookout. Things have been great between me and Happy and I have even been picking up some ideas for the bedroom. I really enjoy the technical side of the porn business but there is still no way in hell I would get in front of that camera. Lyla and I joke about it when it is just us but that is it. But, chasing after Belle and getting things ready for the party and all of the other things I have going on, I have not been taking care of myself.

After the party, I am cleaning up the kitchen when I start to feel light headed. Grabbing onto the crib to steady myself as Happy walks into the room. "Babe. You okay?" he asked as he rushes to my side and helps me to sit down in the rocker. "Yeah. Just got a little light headed. I'm fine." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, Happy. Damn. I've been busy all fucking day and I got a little dizzy. Now, fuck. Leave me alone." I almost yell. "Fine." he says and I hear him walking out the door and hear his Harley start and take off. "Fuck." I say. Gemma had kept Belle for the night so that I could get the place cleaned up and relax a little with my Old Man but that's out the window. A little bit later, I am cleaning the kitchen when I feel light headed again. Last thing I remember was I was grabbing for the counter, when it all went black.

Waking up, there are lights and the most annoying beeping sound. Opening my eyes, I see Happy sitting on one side of me and Lyla on the other. "Hap." I almost whisper. He looks up and jumps up and hugs me tightly. "Babe. Thank fuck you're okay." He says pulling back from me. "What happened?" I asked as the doctor walked in. "Looks like you passed out. What's the last thing you remember Mrs. Lowman?" he asked. "I was cleaning the kitchen and my head got a little light and then everything went black." I tell him. "How often are you getting light headed?" he asked. "A few times over the last week." I tell him and see Happy tense beside me. "Well, it looks like you are a little anemic and your blood sugar is low but we are working on rectifying that. We did some bloodwork and there is another reason that you haven't been feeling well." he says with a smile. "Congratulations. You are expecting. We will have the nurse bring in the ultrasound machine and see how far along you are." he tells me before walking out. "Lana. Baby. Pregnant?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I guess so." I tell him. "Babe, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left especially after that spell in Belle's room. Why didn't you tell me you had been getting light headed?" He asked. "I didn't want to worry you. I honestly thought that it would pass. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I tell him but before we could say anything else, the nurse brings the machine into the room. "Now, let's see how far along this little peanut is." she says. Moving the wand around on my stomach we hear the heartbeat and then she moves it again and we see the little one. "Looks to be about ten weeks along and good and strong." he says. Happy kisses me softly and says "It's going to be a boy this time." I just smile at him and hope he's right.

The doctor told me to take it easy for the next few days and that I was going to be fine. I spend most of my days with Belle sitting on the couch watching movies. Happy won't let me do anything and there have been a couple of croweaters that volunteered to come and help with Belle and the house since I have to be on bedrest for a few days. There are only a few that I even get along with so they are the only ones that Happy let's over here. Once Belle is down for a nap and the housework is done, I asked the girls to sit down with me. "Thanks again girls for helping out. It means a lot." I tell them. They are twins, Cassi and Cami. Cassi speaks up "No problem but we were wondering if you could help us with something. Maybe give us a little advice." Looking at them I decide it was the least I could do. "Sure. What's up?" I asked. "Well, there are a couple of patches that we have had a thing for and we were wondering if you could give us a little advice on how to go from croweater to Old Lady. We don't like them for their patches. We like them because they are really nice to us. They don't treat us like whores like most of the guys do." Cami tells me. "I can try. Who are they?" I asked. "Well, I have a thing for Rat and Cassi has a thing for Juice." Cami tells me. "Hmmm. Let me handle the guys. Those two are the ones that need Old Ladies the most. They are tough, don't get me wrong but they are also the sweetest ones. I'll talk to them and ask Happy about having a little cookout here just the six of us and see what happens but I will warn you. Either of you hurt my boys and all bets are off." I tell them. "We promise." They both say and so now I have a project to keep me occupied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two weeks later Happy is firing up the grill with Rat and Juice and I have Cassi and Cami sitting in one of the deck chairs with me. "Thanks for doing this Lana." Cami says. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to get to do things like this and it's the least I can do for all you two have done for me these last couple of weeks. Juice walks over and hands me a bottled water and asked "How have you been feeling?" I look at him and smile, "A lot better thanks to these two ladies. They have been such a great help with Belle and helping around the house." I tell him. Rat walks over and sits down and starts talking to Cami while Juice carries on a conversation with Cassi. Things seem to be falling into place.

The next day, I am sitting at the clubhouse and Rat walks over. "Hey Lana. Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure. What's up?" I asked. "After the cookout yesterday, Cami and I took a ride and I really like her. I was thinking about getting exclusive with her but with her being a croweater, I don't know." he explains. "Rat, that was the point of the cookout. She likes you and doesn't want to be a croweater. She really likes you. I say go for it." I tell him. Smiling he says "I think I will." One down. One to go.

A couple of days go by and the twins are still helping me around the house because Happy is being an overprotective ass. I hear a couple of bikes pull up and see the twins get off the back of Juice and Rat's bikes. Meeting them at the door, they smile and kiss the guys good-bye and walk in the door. "I see things are going well?" I asked. "Yeah. We had a talk with the guys and told them that we didn't want to be croweaters anymore and that they are the only ones that treat us like women and not whores. They agreed to be exclusive." Cassi said. "That's great girls. Just make sure you are there for them. Show them you can be a good Old Lady." I tell them and all of a sudden I get up and run to the bathroom getting sick. Cami is right behind me while Cassi gets Belle for me. "Okay Momma. Let's get you to bed. No moving around." she tells me as she helps me to the bedroom. I spend the rest of the day laying in bed with Belle cuddled up with me.

That night, the guys walk in and I hear Happy ask where I am. "She's in the bed. She's not been holding much down today. We have had her eating a little but I think the morning sickness is kicking her ass." Cami tells Happy. The girls come to tell me good-bye and head out the door. Belle is curled up next to me asleep so Happy takes her to her bedroom and puts her in her crib and then comes into our room and gets undressed and lays next to me. Pulling me to him he asked "How are you feeling?" I snuggle closer to him and said "Like shit. This kid is kicking my ass worse than Belle ever did." He just rubs my back and asked "When was the last time you held something down?" "I ate a grilled cheese a couple of hours ago." I tell him. "I have another appointment in a couple of days and I will tell the doctor about the morning sickness being so bad." I say. "Okay. I think I will go with you to this one." he says. This baby is going to kill me yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A couple of days later, I am sitting in the waiting room for my appointment. Happy is sitting next to me and holding my hand. My name gets called and we go back. The nurse gets my vitals and weight and takes me to an exam room. "Hello Mrs Lowman. How are you feeling today?" she asked. "Not so good. My morning sickness seems to be getting worse. I can't hardly hold anything down." I tell her. "Well, I can give you something for that but it will make you a little drowsy so no driving, and you need to have someone there helping you." she says. "That's fine. I have a couple of friends that stay with me during the day to help me with our daughter while he is working and they are there until he comes home so we have that covered." I tell her. "Good. Now, let's see how this little one is fairing." she says and brings the ultrasound machine over. Moving the wand, we hear the heartbeat. "Heart seems good and strong. That's good." moving the wand again, we see the little one on the screen. "There's your little one. Looks like you are progressing well. Everything looks good." she tells me.

Heading back to the house, Happy asked me, "I will pick up send one of the girls out for your meds while the other is there with you and Belle. I don't want you alone until this shit passes." he tells me. "That's fine." I tell him. "You aren't fighting me on shit. What's up with you?" he asked because normally I fight him on almost everything he says. "I'm just tired of fighting about everything. Especially when you are just trying to take care of me and little bean." I say. "Little bean?" he asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. Little Bean. Until we find out what we are having, it is Little Bean." I tell him.

 *****Twenty weeks pregnant*****

Sitting at the doctor's office, waiting to be called back. My morning sickness has passed and I have been feeling really good for the last month. Heading back to the room we go through the normal routine and then to an exam room. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Lowman. Let's see if we can see Little Bean today." she says and I smile while Happy just shakes his head. Pulling the machine over, she moves the wand over my belly and we hear the heartbeat. "Sounds really good. How's the morning sickness been since you were last here?" she asked as she moves the wand around and does some measurements. "A lot better. This last month there hasn't been any." I tell her. "That's good. Now, would you like to see the sex?" she asked and we both nod yes. "Well, congratulations. It looks like you are having a little boy." she tells us and Happy smiles wide. Heading out of the doctor's office, we get in the car and Happy asked. "Have you thought about names?" I looked at him and smiled. "Christopher David Lowman." I say. "I like it." he says.

Walking into the clubhouse, we are bombarded with questions. "So what are you having?" Jax asked. "Get the kutte ready boys because we will have a prospect in about eighteen years." Happy says and they all cheer. "Have you thought of names?" Lyla asked. "Yeah. Christopher David." I say and they all smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 *****38 weeks pregnant*****

Sitting at the clubhouse, Happy has not let me stay home since the doctor said I could go into labor any time. The carrier is buckled into the car and both my overnight bag and the baby's bag are both in the trunk ready to go. Sitting on one of the couches with Lyla, I keep rubbing my hands over my stomach feeling Christopher moving around. "I swear if this little dude don't keep his feet out of my ribs I am going to lose my shit." I complain and Lyla laughs. "Well, don't worry, he will be out of there soon. Don't think I haven't noticed you wincing a little. I know you are having contractions." she tells me. "Don't say anything. I don't want Happy freaking out on me. I think I might ask Gemma about keeping Belle tonight incase I go into labor." I say and Lyla motions for Gemma to come over to us. "What's up baby?" she asked. "Sit down. I need to talk to you." I tell her. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine but I was wondering if you could keep Belle tonight? I have been having some contractions and don't want to have to wake her up when I have to head to the hospital." I asked. "Of course baby. Just tell Happy that I wanted some time with my baby girl." she says smiling. "Thanks Gem. You know, you have been a better mom to me than my own was. I am so glad my babies have you for a grandmother than her." I say laughing. Gemma stands and kisses my cheek and says "I still have her room set up and she has things at Gramma's house already so we can just leave from here." I can't help but laugh. She actually has rooms for all of the grandkids at her house.

Happy and I get home at a little after eight and my contractions are getting harder and harder to hide. "Babe, are you okay?" Happy asked. "Don't freak out." I tell him knowing he will still flip and panic. "I have been having contractions off and on all day but they are getting a little closer together. That is why I asked Gemma to take Belle tonight." I tell him and he smiles. "You mean little dude might be coming soon?" he asked. "They are about thirty minutes apart now so it's still early but yes." I tell him.

An hour later, I am in the bathroom brushing my teeth, getting ready for bed when I feel a gush of water between my legs. Laughing, I call for Happy. "Hap? Can you come here please?" I asked and he walks in and asked "What's so funny?" I point to the floor and say "Little dude is coming." He helps me get changed and we head out the door to the hospital. Calling Lyla on the way and then calling Gemma to let her know what is going on. "Good thing I asked you to take her tonight, huh?" I asked Gemma and all she did was laugh.

Ten hours of labor and thirty more minutes of pushing and Christopher David Lowman has entered the world. Sitting up in my bed, holding our son as Happy places the SOA beanie on his head. Lyla and Opie are the first to come to see him. "He is so cute." Lyla says as Opie pats Happy on the back. "Congrats brother." he says. Over the next several hours, members of the SAMCRO family come in to meet the newest little bad ass but as day turned to evening, Gemma finally comes in with Belle. Sitting her on the bed, she kisses her little brother and says "Budda?" Happy looks at her and smiles and says, "Yeah baby girl. That's brother." She reaches for him and he picks her up. She snuggles into him and falls asleep while Gemma holds Christopher. When she gets ready to leave, I asked Happy to carry Belle down to her car for her so that I can have a minute with my son. While I am looking down at him, I whisper, "I love you little dude. No matter what, don't trust anyone without a kutte or a crow. They will never stear you wrong." Looking up, I see Happy standing in the doorway and he asked "What were you telling him?" I smile as he walks over and sits next to me on the bed to snuggle us into his side. "I just told him not to trust anyone without a kutte or a crow." He smiles and says "Damn straight."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It's been two months since Christopher was born and Belle seems to still be fascinated by her little brother. Lyla and Gemma come to see me every day just to talk and to see the babies. Things are running so smoothly. Dinner is cooking as Happy walks in the door. "Hey Momma." he says as he kisses my lips softly. "Hey Babe. How was your day?" I asked. "Honestly? It was shit. Looks like I am leaving for a few days. Tacoma needs me for a job but shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days." he tells me. "Okay. Do I need to stay with Lyla or Gemma?" I asked. "No. It's just me and Tig going so I'll have Juice camp out on the couch and help with the kids since you seem comfortable with him." he tells me. "Thanks babe. Juice has kind of become like a brother to me and the kids love him. You know the last time he was here, he literally sat and watched reruns of Scooby Doo with Belle? He is such a big kid." I tell him, laughing. I put his food in front of him and put Belle's finger food in front of her and start to eat while Christopher is sleeping in his swing. After putting the kids to bed, Happy and I go to bed and start to show each other how much we will miss each other.

Happy left this morning and Juice is already sitting on my couch. "Hap told me that my only job while he is gone is to help you so you are pretty much stuck with me for the next couple of days." he tells me. "Why does that not surprise me?" I asked laughing. "But, honestly, I am glad you are here. I don't like being alone when he's not here." I tell him. After dinner, he helps me with the kids, giving them baths, feeding them and getting them to bed. He reads Belle one of her books while I am putting Christopher down for the night. After we get them down, I ask, "Wanna watch a movie?" He looks at me "Sure, just please no chick flicks." he says laughing. "I swear I think Happy threw out all my romance movies. How about Transformers?" I asked and his face lit up. Yep just like a big kid.

Halfway through the movie, there's a knock on the door. I pause the movie and Juice walks to the door and looks through the peephole. "There's some lady out here. Do you know her?" he asked. I look through the peephole to see who it is. "Fuck. That's my mother." I tell him. Opening the door, I step outside and Juice steps out with me. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Now, is that any way to speak to your mother?" she bit back. "Mother? No. You? Yes. What do you want and how did you find me here?" I asked again. "I came to take you home." she says and I look at her shocked. "I am home. I told you I wasn't going back with you." I told her. "You will do what I tell you to do, Lana. Now, get packed and let's go." she tells me and goes to grab my arm. Juice steps in front of me and tells me to get in the house and call Opie." he says. I step inside and call Opie. "Hey, Lana. What's up?" he asked as he answers the phone. "I need you to get to my house now. My mother just showed up. Bring Lyla with you." I tell him. "We're on our way." he says and ends the call. A few minutes later, Opie and Lyla pull up and Lyla comes straight into the house. "You need to leave." Opie said. "I'm not going anywhere without my daughter." my mother tells him. "Yes you are. Lana isn't going anywhere. She already told you that." Opie says. "Well, she doesn't belong to you so you don't get a say." she tells Opie. "No but she isn't yours either. Her Old Man will be home any minute." And as if summoned, Happy pulls into the driveway. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked my mother. "How dare you talk to me like that." My mother exclaims. "This is Lana and Lyla's piece of shit mother." Opie tells him. Getting in her face, he says "You need to leave my wife alone. She doesn't want to be with you. If you come near her again, I will kill you myself." He tells her. "Wife? Lana!" she yells. "You got married and didn't tell me? You really became the biker whore your sister did? Seriously?" she asked. Happy gets in her face again with Opie and Juice on each side of him and says "Get the fuck out of here. NOW!" He yells in her face and she cowards down and turns to leave.

Walking inside, Happy pulls me to him and whispers "I won't let her get to you. Are you okay?" I look at him and nod my head yes as I pull him closer. Happy turns to Opie and Juice, "Thanks for being here brothers. Means a lot." They just slap him on the back and head out the door with Lyla in tow. Sitting down on the couch, I look at Happy and say, "I don't think this was the end of it." He frowns and says "I know. She doesn't know about the kids does she?" he asked. "Not that I know of. She didn't even know we were married." I tell him. "Good. But I don't want you or the kids alone until she is gone." he tells me and I just nod.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It has been a week since my mother showed up at my door and I have not been alone. There has either been Happy or one of his brothers with me at all times. Today, I have one of the prospects with me, Miles. He seems nice but I don't know him that well. "What's on the agenda today, Ms Lana?" Miles asked. "I need to head to the store and pick up something for dinner. I am going to have Lyla come and watch the kids. It's easier to get things done if I don't have the kids with me." I tell him. An hour later, breakfast is done and the kitchen is cleaned up and I am ready to walk out the door when Lyla and Opie show up. "I shouldn't be gone more than about an hour. Thanks for watching them. With mom showing up, I don't want to take a chance of her seeing me with the kids." I tell them. "No problem. We get it. Just keep your eyes opened and be safe. Miles, anything happens to her and I'll kick your ass before her Old Man gets to." Opie says.

Pulling up at the store, Miles and I walk in and he grabs a buggy. We walk through the store and grab what I need and head to checkout. While walking through the store, I noticed the same man was in almost every aisle that I went in and would look at me out of the corner of his eye. Once at checkout I asked Miles "Did you see that guy that was watching us?" He looked at me and said "Yeah. But I don't see him now. Maybe he left." I sigh and say "Maybe but we still need to be careful. Something doesn't feel right. Did you see any markings or anything that would stand out on him?" I asked Miles. "Yeah, looked like Aryan ink." he says.

Walking out to the car, Miles and I are putting the bags in the trunk when I feel a cloth being put over my mouth and see Miles' body hit the ground. As everything goes black, I feel myself being dragged. A little bit later, I wake up and am laying on a bed. The room is dark, all but the bathroom light being on. I look around the room and see a dresser and chair. As the door opens, I scoot back against the wall, waiting to see who walks through the door. My mother. "Hello there Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Why am I here?" I asked. "I told you, that you were going home with me. Our flight leaves in the morning but we need to talk first." she tells me. "What is there to talk about? You sold me to clear your debt and now you've kidnapped me. What do you want?" I asked. "There's no way, I am letting both my daughters be dragged into this biker lifestyle. Do you want to be passed around like your sister?" she asked. "They don't pass us around. Lyla is married and the only one she is with is Opie. I am married to Happy and he is the only one that I am with. They take care of us. You realize that I don't have to work? I can stay home or go shopping and not have to stress about shit. He takes care of things and all I have to do is take care of him." I tell her. "Well, I don't believe that bull shit for the first minute." she seethes. "You do realize that Happy will find me and when he does, you're dead." I tell her. She just laughs and says "Sweetheart, he probably doesn't even know you are gone. He's probably at his little clubhouse fucking one of those other club whores." she tells me. "I promise you he knows. And he's coming." I tell her with a smirk. I know my Old Man will be here.

Back at the store, Miles comes to and realizes that I am gone. Calling Opie he tells him what happened. Happy and Opie, along with the rest of the club show up and Miles tells them what he knows. "I tried to stop them man but one of them hit me over the head with something." he tells them. "We'll find her. You did what you could." Jax tells him. Happy just glares. "Happy, man, we both saw one of the men watching her in the store. We were watching. I promise." he pleads with the killer. Happy just nods.

Back at the clubhouse, Juice is sitting on his laptop, tracing my cell phone. "I have it!" He yells. "Looks like she is about five miles out of town." he says. "Only thing out there is that old cabin. Think they could be there?" Opie asked. "Let's head out." Jax says.

Sitting in the bedroom, trying to find a way out, I see there is no window in the bathroom and the mirror has been removed. There's only one window in the bedroom and it is boarded over from the outside. No way out. So, I start looking for something to use as a weapon and there is literally nothing in there. The chair has been taken out and there's nothing. After sitting there for what seemed like hours, I hear struggling in the front part of the house. I hide in the closet and I hear the bedroom door open. "Lana, Baby, where are you?" It was Happy. I came out of the closet and straight into his arms. "Happy! Oh my God!" I say as I bury my head in his chest. Pulling away, he asked, "Are you hurt?" Looking me over for injuries I say "No. I'm okay. Just get me out of here." We walk out the door and head to the bikes. "Juice. Take her home and stay until I get there." Happy says and he turns to me. "I'm going to take care of her. You stay with Juice. I love you." he says. "I love you. Be careful and make it hurt." I tell him before getting on Juice's bike and we head for home and my babies.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Happy's POV

I put Lana on Juice's bike and sent her home. Now it's time to take care of this bitch once and for all. The only ones that walk into the house are me and Opie. Everyone else stays outside and lets us handle shit. Walking into the living room where Chibs and Tig are standing with Lana's mom, tied up, they leave the house as well.

"Do you remember what I told you when you showed up at my house? I told you if you came near her again I would end you." I seethed. "What made you think that she would leave with you anyway?" Opie asked. "I already have one daughter that is a club whore, I wasn't going to let another one make the same decision." she says glaring at us. "Club whores? They aren't club whores. They are respected and protected. They are married with kids." Opie says. "I have grandkids?" she asked. "No. We have kids with our Old Ladies." I say through gritted teeth. "You know, if you hurt me, my daughters will never forgive you." she says thinking that will keep us from hurting her. "That's why the last thing Lana said before leaving here was to make it hurt?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She looked at me shocked. "Believe it or not, Lyla and Lana couldn't give a shit about you. I still don't see how they came to be amazing wives and mothers when they had you as a role model." Opie says.

Nothing else is said for a few minutes before Tig brings in a bag that Happy has only ever used on men. "You see this bag? These tools have never been used on a woman before. But, there's a first time for everything. I told you I would end you and I am keeping that promise." I tell her. I take out the small sledge hammer and Opie gags her to muffle her screams. I am going to enjoy this. I smash both of her hands and knees before moving to the hunting knife. Taking the knife, I drag it down her arms watching the blood run down both of them. Listening to her cry out in pain is so satisfying. After I think she has had enough, I take out the pliers and pull out her fingernails. Once I am done with that, I get in her face and say, "I'll make sure my wife knows you won't make it to Christmas dinner." before I take my gun out and put two in her head.

After I am done, Jax walks in and says, Your two go home to your Old Ladies. We will take care of this. Walking out to my bike, Opie to his, we nod and head home. Walking into the house, I head straight for the shower and when I come out, my bloody clothes are gone and clean ones are on the counter. I dry off and get dressed and head out to the living room, where Lana is sitting with a glass of wine. I sit down next to her and she asked "Is she gone?" I nod my head yes. "I want to know everything. Not right now, but in a few days when I have processed everything, I want to know." she says. "Okay." I say simply. "I love you Happy." she says before laying her head over on my shoulder. "I love you, too, Lana."


End file.
